A Woman's Wrath
by Finn the Iron Man
Summary: Nero learns a lesson about never making a woman angry, the hard way. All Characters belong to their respective places.
1. Wrong Words

The night is howling in a cool breeze, and the moon shines brightly in the clear night sky. Fortuna is at peace at this time, no more demons are running here and there. They were cleanse by the two famous demon hunters, Dante and Nero. These two men became instant celebrities when they brought down the Sanctus and his False Saviour. That was at least two months ago. Nero fend off the remaining demons in the city since then but recently many were appearing all at once and Kyrie suggested calling Dante again to help him fight off the increasing numbers.

Now Dante was back at Fortuna, along with his companions Trish and Lady. The three of them are helping Nero clear out the demons that frequently popping up, like popcorn on a microwave. Right now, the two men just cleared several bars and brothels filled with demons. And they were thrill by the challenge they've given them.

"Man, that was intense I tell you, scarecrows were not that challenging compare to those vermin!" Nero exclaimed.

Dante put his hands behind his head as if he was relaxing. "Yeah, you had your fun kid. But to me it's just too displeasing." he shrugged.

"Yeah, you're no fun old man" Nero rolled his eyes at him. He knew Dante seen much worst than him, and he knew Dante is more experienced than him and been in tough situations before, so for him it's just playing Lego blocks.

By now they are arriving at Nero's house. He noticed that the lights were already on suggesting Kyrie is at home. He sighed deeply and relaxed, "Home Sweet Home!" he said while spreading his hands.

_Kids _Dante thought then an idea comes to mind, _No fun huh? Let me show you how fun I am! _He evilly smirks "You know those girls at the brothel, must have a thing on you. After you defeated those demons they jumped on you like pumas ready eat their prey."

By now they reached the doorstep, and Nero made a fatal mistake. Instead of waving Dante goodbye, he stayed there chatting to him, taking his bait. Bad move.

"Yeah they did" he smugly said, "You know, some them are looking pretty good, if you remove their make up too much." He said shrugging.

"True, that's the idea..."

"If I wasn't committed to Kyrie, I would have swarming around that cute girl, you know with the glasses. She is so cute." Nero said, thinking about one of the girls who gave him a shy smile. "I bet they are all swarming at me, if I'm single." He said with confidence

"No they've swarm over me, and I'm not-..." suddenly Dante's face became Mortified as he stares at Nero "Uhh, kid..." he said, slowly raising a hand to point at someone behind Nero.

In their conversation, they failed to noticed the door behind Nero opened and Kyrie stepped out with a loving smile, but as soon she heard Nero saying about swarming other girls, her smile was replace by a dark expression. Something that even Dante would never tackle with.

"Kid..." he tried again.

"What? Stop calling me kid, and what's with your shock expression, as if you seen a ghost..." he trailed off, and then realization hit him like a thousand swords impaling through him."Kyrie's behind me is she?" he said in a scared tone. He visibly gulped, he's doomed.

Dante just nodded and excuse himself out, "Yeah, well see you around kid." He turned quickly walked away. "Nice knowing you" he muttered to himself.

"Wait I-..." he was cut short when suddenly two death grip hands grabbed his both shoulders from behind. Pain felt through him and he felt it pass through her like swords impaling her.

"What was that about other girls?" Kyrie asked in a death chilling calm voice. Her gripped is tightening on him making him wince in pain. She not a person who would explode like a super nova, she is the person who solves conflicts in calmest way. While Nero resolves the opposite of her approach but right now, she had enough. The thought of Nero flirting on other girls is disturbing let alone he thought of his life if he hadn't been with her and that hurt her the most.

And now, she was going make him feel felt that pain in more ways than one. "We need to talk" she said again making Nero's spine froze solid. She dragged her inside the house and closes the door behind him. Indeed it was the end of Nero.

Dante was already 30 meters away from Nero's home when he heard a blood hurtling scream of agony coming from his house. He just shrugged and continued walking onwards, "Yup, nice knowing you kid."

* * *

Nero woke up seeing white light bursting to his eyes "I am dead?" he asked. Then he heard her sweet but ice cold voice.

"No, you're in hell!" she said angrily at him as she stomped towards the kitchen.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes. Everything came back to him, he found himself in the living room. Sleeping on the couch since Kyrie told him to sleep there. Then his head hurts, as well as his nose and his torso. He looked under his shirt seeing multiple bruises on his chest. A long bruised that dance across his torso, he remembered Kyrie hitting him with a broomstick several times. Then she punched him in the nose, making it ache badly, before punching him again in torso while cursing and accusing him of cheating of all other things. He was baffled as he found his beloved curse so violently, usually she never curses at all! Nero pushed all her button accidentally and it seems she lost her cool for good, he frighten him to the core. A woman's wrath is really something, it is much worst than an army of demons, even multiplying Sanctus and his False Saviour twenty times the number is not enough to compare.

He remembered that when she was done with her beating: "You will sleep here! Forever! As much as I wanted you to sleep outside for what you've done! And you will be grounded for a month, no nonsense just here in the house. Are we CLEAR!?" she said in a surprisingly serious tone. He just nodded meekly and she stomped upstairs.

"NERO!" she heard her shouted his name making him crashing back to reality. He looked up to see the angry face of Kyrie staring at him. He could literally see fires dancing in her eyes; he knew that if she could shoot fires out her eyes, she would gladly burn him to crisp.

He recoiled back at the couch in shock. Kyrie's eyes burned even further. "I want you to clean the house! You will not eat until everything is spotless I MEAN EVERYTHING!" she said in threatening tone.

Nero, despite himself couldn't help but stare at her with dreamy eyes. _She's even cuter when she is seething in rage. Her voice is still cute even in angry. Guess she is not the angry looking type of person. _For staring at her absentminded, Kyrie growled deep and slapped him in the face.

"Ow what!?" he exclaimed, obviously missing her instructions.

"JUST CLEAN THE HOUSE YOU IDIOT!" she screamed at him before stomping out of the door slamming it shut loudly that the coat stand fell on the floor. Nero stared at the fire place in front of him, Flabbergasted. Before looking around the house, it was completely a mess. The furniture was all dusty, the picture frames, as well as the knick knack were also dirty and dusty. Kyrie doesn't have the time to cleaned them for she has been busy helping the charity for rebuilding Fortuna.

He groaned frustratingly and stood up and headed to the kitchen to grabbed breakfast. But he was disappointed when he found the kitchen empty. Kyrie hid all the food in the kitchen in place where he can't find it.

"Damn!" he said, before his stomach grumble. He was hungry and there was no food to be found. He decided to go out to buy, but her words circled around him. He must stay home, he's grounded. He sighed sadly, '_Me and my Big mouth'._ He turned back and looked at the house again. He took off his red hoodie. He lifted the sleeves of his shirt and knuckled his knuckles. His devil bringer is glowing brightly as if it accepted the challenge Kyrie threw at it.

"Here we go." He muttered before diving in the mess of the house.

* * *

Kyrie arrived home by late afternoon. She expecting Nero was not around, probably escaping her rampage but he wasn't for her eyes went wide at the sight before her. The entire house was internally remodelled. The walls have new coat of paint, the furniture were rearranged and it smelled pleasantly as Nero sprayed fragrance all over the place. No dust and cobwebs were visible as far as she could see.

She wandered around the house. She smiled as every part of it was refurbished and remodelled. The kitchen, the bedroom, Dinning room and the bathroom were just as remarkable. Everything was rearranged properly, neat and tidy as ever. Then he noticed Nero was missing.

"Nero!" she whispered. She rushed down the house only to find him sleeping on the one side of the couch, he was sitting on the floor. He was drooling and snoring loudly. He was still holding the broomstick and hugging it as if was a pillow.

Her soften a little as she looked down at the poor sleeping Nero. His devil bringer arm glowed golden low light in rhythm with his breathing. Kyrie grabbed her leather coat and wrapped it around him. She then grabbed a pillow from the couch and carefully placing it on his head, taking the broom from him. Before she left, she planted a soft kiss on his forehead. Nero mumbled gibberish after the kiss and cuddled the jacket close to him, taking in the sweet cherry scent, her scent.

She continued upstairs to retire for the night. She had to admit, the house looked better than before this incident. But a sudden dread washed over her as she was reminded the words Nero said the night before. Her eyes glared again, he wasn't not off the hook yet. The remodelling of the house is just the beginning of what she planned for him, and she is going to make sure he suffers it. No one mess with a woman's feeling especially fear them of their wrath.


	2. Laundry Time

Nero woke up at his position at the side of the sofa on the living room of his house. He looked around sleepily, trying to picture the world around him. At first he wondered, if he is in a right house but later realized he did a major interior designing of the house. He smiled at his work, thinking that Kyrie will be impressed if she saw his work. As he stood up to stretch, he noticed a blue leather jacket was wrapped around him

"That was strange, never had these when I was working the house yesterday." He said before smelling the cherry blossom scent of the jacket. He smiled, it was Kyrie's scent, and he figured she must have seen his work. '_Duh, come on Nero use your common sense!'_ he slapped himself. Looking around again he noticed the empty paint cans were gone, as well as the cleaning materials. The rugs were properly placed on the floor. He knew Kyrie took care of that. Perhaps maybe she also took care of his breakfast.

As of cue, his stomach grumbled loudly and felt his muscles in his abdomen ached badly. He clutches it with both hands and sat on the sofa. He noticed Kyrie was not at home, he thought she must have left to help once more to their recovering city.

"Man I haven't eaten anything yesterday. He was hungry as ravage bear." He walked to the dinning room and to his surprise, a warm plate full of bacon and eggs awaiting him a hot cup of coffee. He smiled brightly, guessing Kyrie gave him a compensation for the hard work he'd done yesterday besides that she wouldn't let him stave to death. That's good enough for him.

He sat, and happily eats his breakfast. It was delicious; she knew Kyrie really cooks good food. He was busy with his food for a while but when he reached his mug of coffee. He noticed a note on the middle of the table; he grabbed it and read it while chewing a mouth full of eggs.

_Laundry time! Get to it, or so help you if you're not done by afternoon. No CHEATING I mean it, you know what I'm talking about! – Kyrie _

He sighed heavily, "Here I thought I was off the hook." He said to himself before continuing his meal. When he was done, he put his dish on the sink and washed it, he found it difficult to wash due to his devil bringer arm threatening to scratch the delicate ware. Kyrie will be very furious if the plates where scratch badly.

A simple washing of a single plate and a mug only took less than minute in normal standards. but for Nero, it took him almost three minutes to get the job done. Not only his devil arms is causing him problem but also his cleaning skills. The only cleaning he is usually doing is exterminating demons, not exterminating germs and grease.

When he was done, he walked towards the laundry basket. He groaned loudly as he saw not only one, but five laundry baskets filled with dirty laundry. Most of which were his clothes, soaked in dirt, blood, and dried sweat. The young devil hunter couldn't help but bang his head in a nearby wall while muttering "why me" in a dramatic way that would make Shakespeare cry.

One by one, he grabbed the baskets and carried them on the backyard of their house. Lately the two of them combined have little money due to the falling economy of the city. Nero's jobs were also a problem since the clients pay little on almost impossible jobs. His recent job at the bars, the customer is still yet to pay his services. Kyrie's work was a little help either, the salary she got as a volunteer for charity is only enough to feed herself and Nero for a week. The consequence is that they still cannot afford certain appliances like a washing machine.

"Just when you thought you're day couldn't get any worst!" he said before removing his pants and his shirt leaving him in his boxers. He set the water on their large basins, and put the bleach in. he silently praised Credo for teaching him how to do laundry otherwise Kyrie would make a big fuss out of him, if he doesn't know anything around the house. That's the last thing he need.

One by one, the clothes were soaked in the bleached filled water. The color white ones go in first to prevent other colored clothes from staining them. After that he followed the others in an assembly like motion. Soon he found himself enjoying himself, as began washing away the dirt of the clothes, then throwing them in an empty basin for drying later on.

"I could get used to this..." he said as he put another of his shirt on the empty basin and prepares to grab another one. But his smiling contented face suddenly became a deathly mortifying one as he felt the fabric that manage to hooked up on his fingers. He lifted it of the water and his eyes went wide what he saw.

In his hands was Kyrie's bra.

He blushed furiously as he looked at the lingerie in his hands. It was quiet small compare to his palms, and they very dandy and to Nero's opinion, cute. _"Wait cute!? Now I am out of my mind!"_he thought. But another thought sets in, he became dangerously curious as he stares at he her lingerie. His mind suddenly pictured her wearing the bra and JUST the bra only! At that his face became dangerously red as an apple.

"Someone kill me now!" he said as he dunked the bra into the basin and began washing it Then quickly tossing it away, before grabbing a new one. He was once again mortified at what he felt. He lifted to see the matching pair of the bra he just washed.

Kyrie's underwear. Nero's face felt like exploding. His breath became shallow at the things he was holding. Normally, Kyrie does his and her laundry when it comes to lingerie. She doesn't mind his underwear, she was used to that after all her almost entire life, and she became fond of this.

Nero however wasn't, he felt the highest intensity of awkwardness in this moment forward, and so intense that even Dante would bow before his feet.

Before losing his breath and pass out, he quickly washed it and the rest of her lingerie and his own including the boxer he wore, leaving him nude. By the time he was finished with it, his face was cherry red.

It was already afternoon when he finished the mountain of laundry. He felt good, another job well done, and he felt free doing it. Maybe it was because he was nude outside the house count. Realizing that he is exposed to the outside world, Nero quickly rushed inside to grab his towel and wrapped it around his lower body. He then proceeded to take a bath; he will deal with hanging of the clothes later on.

After he was clothed, he went back to the backyard of the house. The some of the clothes needs to be hanged in order to dry up. He sighed before looking in the blue sky; the sun is beginning to position itself to sunset. He needs to hang the clothes now before the sun completely sets.

Fortunately for him, he already organized the clothes in four different dry basins. One for Kyrie's clothes, one for him, one for curtains of windows (Miraculously, he manage to washed them as well bare handed and without any help), and of course for the white colored ones. He began by setting the white ones first be hanged by a hanger. Unlike the washing, he found hanging them painstakingly annoying. The heat of the sun is not helping either, muttering curses as some tank top got entangled with the clasp of the hanger.

"I shouldn't have deal with this first before taking the shower on!" he said as he deal with entangled clothing.

It took him almost twenty minutes to hang all of the white ones in one side of the yard. He smiled then quickly vanished as he looks at the three remaining basins. With a heavy and tired sighed, he proceed with the others but now he doesn't any trouble anymore. Despite himself and his predicament, it was short live as it was Kyrie's lingerie was all that is left.

Once again he felt awkward as he held her delicate fabric in his hands. Slowly but surely, he hanged them properly and he made sure the sun, hits them full on to make the drying easier. He was to in the middle of hanging up her lingerie when Kyrie arrive home. Nero was unware that she was back for he was still busy despite that his devil bringer arm is glowing gold.

Kyrie went to proceed to the kitchen when she saw Nero at the kitchen window. She went by the door and watched him not with hate and anger, but with amusement. She stifling a laughed when she saw Nero's face was flushed red as he was holding her lingerie. But other than that, she was impressed on how he did his job. Every clothing was grouped properly, and it was position directly in the sun's rays.

At his effort on the house, Kyrie already forgave Nero for what she said. She trust Nero that he would never betray her feelings. For thinking a life without her, she just shrugged it off, she realized that Nero was happy with her; she cannot imagine a life without him. After all he went to hell and back just to get her. But she needs to teach him a lesson and make him a little industrious in the process.

With that thought, she made up a plan. Pretending to be angry with him, for at least a week and make him do almost all the chores. Making herself presence known, she tapped her foot on the floor, leaned back on the door frame and crossed her arms under her chest.

"Why are you so scared, my lingerie will not eat you know!" she said in a fake angry tone.

Her fake angry tone was enough convincing enough for Nero to take the bait. He winced and quickly hanged her remaining lingerie. He was hyperventilating in order to remove the red on his face.

"What's the matter, does the 'powerful' demon hunter, saviour of Fortuna afraid of lingerie?" she mocked him with her annoying tone.

He quickly turned with a scared smile on his face. "No!" he quickly said, much saving his dignity, he failed big time.

"Nice job by the way but..." she walked at the row of curtains and touched the colored green fabric. "...you missed a spot." She pointed at the dark spots at the fabric.

"It's fine, it's just a small spot." He said shrugging before stopping himself. _Damn!_

At that, despite her fake expression, she fumed a little. Nero can be a little douche bag sometimes. "Just a small spot Nero?" she said in a deathly tone.

Nero just flinched in fear, stepping back.

"Just a small spot?" she said again. Her head is slightly dropping low, making her eyes invisible beneath her bangs of her brunette hair. Nero couldn't see it now, but he knew her eyes were worst than hell itself.

"Okay then, since it 'is just a spot', your dinner is only 'just a spot' are we clear?" she said in a straighten serious tone, her fist were clenching. Nero stood up straight like a soldier.

"Yes Ma- oooff!" the wind was knocked out him when she directly punched him in the abdomen. Then kicking him in his neither regions sending him sprawling to the ground, clutching his injuried parts.

"Wait, I've changed my mind, you're not eating until this is spotless. Understand!?" she said as she stares down at him.

He looked up in agony, and replied "Yes Kyrie..." in a high pitched voice. Indeed his dignity was gone for good. She stomped back to the house and slammed the door shut.

Again Nero groaned in misery as he stood up and picked up the curtain that she indicates. Kyrie just watched him from the kitchen window, she thought that Nero would just pick up the curtain she pointed but she was wrong. He picked up all the curtains again and dumped it in the basin; he sat down beside it and put the hose down to soak again the curtain. He shook his head, as if he was defeated.

Kyrie just watched him done all the curtains again by hand. He didn't use his devil bringer or anything. She felt a pang of guilt with her heart at sight before her. She knew Nero skipped lunch because he was too busy with laundry, his face is already tired, and for her, he was getting 'thin'. She shook her head, and looked away, the only thing she can do now is at least give him a very delicious dinner.

The sun was almost set and Nero still washing the curtains. He was shirtless again as sweat is dripping in his forehead like waterfall. He already emptied two watered bottles he grabbed from the fridge earlier. He sighed as he looked at the kitchen window of their house, the light as still on. He knew Kyrie was still there.

He went back to work when suddenly Kyrie appeared at the doorway, "Nero!" she said.

He immediately looked up to her and stops what he was doing "Yeah?"

"Come inside and dry up. I've prepared dinner." She said in caring but still serious voice. She will not let down her guard, not yet.

Nero just smiled at the words he'd heard as if it was his salvation. "Okay"

When he was inside, Kyrie gave him a towel and a dry shirt so he can dry himself up. when he was done, he joined her in the dinning room. They ate peacefully. Not a word, Kyrie kept all the thoughts to herself. She watched Nero decimate the food in front of him, making her once again battered with guilt, finally admitting that her punishment is a little too much.

When they were done, Nero picked up the dishes and prepares to wash them when Kyrie stopped him. "I'll handle this, you got enough washing for one day" she said with a blank tone, but Nero could read the concern behind it. She quickly add "Here, let the curtains soak overnight." She handed him a sachet of bleach power. Nero smiled; he was off the hook for now.

"Thanks" resisting and urge to hug and kiss her, he just patted her arm before rushing out to the backyard to wrapped things up.

After Nero soaks the curtains, he went back inside the house and went to showers again. Kyrie has already gone upstairs, but he notices that his couch was already neat and tidy. Kyrie made sure his sleep is comfortable. He smiled, guess Kyrie is really concern about him and she is realizing that she is going too much.

He kicked off his slippers and dive right on his couch. His eyes going shut as he quickly drifted off to sleep. The quiet and enclosed space of the living room echoed his loud snores. Behind him, standing by the staircase, Kyrie watched him with a loving concern on her face

"Maybe I should at least lighten up his ordeal by giving him meals he need..." she said in thought.

Finally agreeing with herself, she nodded, "Yeah, a good meal. At least that." she said to herself before going upstairs to sleep. She still go a lot of job in mind for Nero to do.


	3. Furniture Trouble

The heavenly smell of breakfast made Nero rise from his deep slumber. His body was awake but his mind is still asleep. The consequence of that is that he rolled over making him fall off the couch and hit the floor with a loud thud. The sheer shock from his impact made him fully awake. His eyes shot open wide with a loud gasp.

Kyrie heard him and peeked by the kitchen doorway. "Now that you are awake, It's time for breakfast. You still got a lot of work to do." She said before quickly going back to the kitchen.

Nero made sure she was out of earshot before muttering, "At least give me a break for a while... Let me just pick up my shattered dignity."

To his surprise, Kyrie shouted at him "I heard that! You will not get your dignity back ever! Now quit muttering and get your sorry face in here! I mean now!"

Grumbling about women being dictators, Nero stood up and went to the bathroom to wash away the remains of his sleepy face before joining Kyrie in the dinning room.

Kyrie just watched him blankly as Nero decimate his breakfast in front of her. He was so hungry from yesterday's activities that even his dinner the night before didn't quit it. a moment later, he heard Kyrie cleared her throat intentionally to get his attention. He look up rather unceremoniously with a wide eyed confusion and a mouth full of food. some of the excess debris fall from his mouth. She just mentally winces at that.

"Where is you're manners?" was all she could say, normally when Nero lost his manner in the dining table, Kyrie would berate him until the next day. But today was different, she wondered why. Still though, this IS only normal to both of them when they were the only ones eating together. Kyrie sometime can be even more ravaging than him.

Nero tried to reply but he was choked with the too much food in his mouth. he raised his hand to give excuse himself and grab a glass of water and carefully rinse it in his mouth to push the food inside him. After he was done, he look at her again with a confused but embarrassed expression.

Kyrie on the other hand, was mentally laughing at him. The look on his face was golden so far, but she has to keep the facade in order to teach him a lesson. Screwing up will made her lose and Nero would surely use it against her, she will absolutely lose.

Forcing herself not to face palm at his expression she asked again. "Where is your manners Nero?" she calmly asked while maintaining a blank expression.

Nero couldn't help but feeling more sheepish by the second and Kyrie could really see the rising red menace on his cheeks from his utter embarrassment. Poor Nero.

"Uh... you see..." he began.

"Nero, that's a rhetorical question." She said quickly while hiding her sheer amusement at playing with him.

Unsure of what to do, he was mentally panicking. Turning his gaze anywhere but Kyrie, he slowed down the chomps of his food and as slowly as he could move his arms with the cutlery. He was mentally cursing and wishing Dante would burst in and swiftly kill him. _"Oh God, please, please kill me now!" _

But then again thinking Dante, he would never give him a swift death. The elder demon hunter would just add the fuel to the fire by making insults and sarcasm out of his miserable predicament and he would make sure it will stay a long time. Picturing it will made sure Nero would endure a living hell.

Kyrie on the other hand, was really having fun of messing with him. Her golden brown eyes couldn't hide anymore her amusement, and unfortunately her laughter. She stopped her escaping laugh of her lips and Nero quickly noticed it and glared at her.

"You think this is funny?" he hissed.

Finally she burst out laughing but then quickly sober. "Only you" she said. Then suddenly her face turned serious. "Okay since you're done..." she stood up and grabbed the plates "... take a break first."

"Wait, take a break? As in break?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "What part of taking a break you don't understand? Nero, come on you want me to _break your back_?" she said. Then quickly added and looking away "Literally"

Nero immediately knew the meaning behind the last words she said and this time the tables were turned somehow. "Break my back Kyrie? Go ahead, besides _you are really good at it._" he smirk knowing he got her on that one.

_Bingo!_

Nero could have sworn that he saw her face flushed a little reddish. She threw him an angry glare, "Just leave already!"

He raised his hand in mock surrender and said a last hitting nerve "Okay, okay _back breaker_" then quickly moved out of the dinning just in time to avoid an incoming plastic cup coming at him.

When he was back in the living room, he slumped in the couch laughing his butt out. "That was cool, sorry sweetheart but we all need to laugh sometimes." He said to himself, but little that he knew that Kyrie is standing behind him as he said those words.

Sensing chilling dread in the air, Nero immediately sober, and sat up straight. Then Kyrie addressed him with the day's activities for him. "That's true Nero, my sweet, but I afraid that the time for seriousness is back. now about your work today, you're gonna arranged the furniture here in the living room.

Groaning, Nero stood up and faced her. "Okay, let's begin. Tell me what to do." He said enthusiastically. Kyrie raised a brow at him and smirked.

"Oh really, okay then try to move the sofa by the window." She said pointing at the long red sofa. Nero quickly get on with it but she immediately said "Nero, a good work is done by good hands. Meaning no devil bringer powers, pushed this all by your hands." She said, hitting a bull's eye mark at him and took away his only trump card in the battle against her.

Groaning frustratingly, Nero first move the blocking furniture on the sofa's way. He first deals with the lamp stand, delicately carrying it with both hands with lamp still on top of the table. Then he moved the low table in center of the room to the side beside the table. Then finally the small couch beside the fire place. With everything out of the way, he pushed the long sofa towards the window she indicated. When the sofa was finally in place, Nero move the furniture back to its places and looked at Kyrie for confirmation.

"Hmmm..." she tapped her chin as she looked around the room in all angles. Then to much Nero's dismay, she shook her head in disapproval. "No, put the sofa by the fire places, then the lamp stand along with small couch beside it. The table, move it a little further over there." She pointed at the spot in one side of the room.

Taking a deep breath Nero did what she was told, moving the furniture once again out of the way for their long sofa to put in the place Kyrie instructed. Move here, move there, soon enough everything was in place she wanted. Nero was already breathing a little harder from the hard work he endured. "Well?" his eyes were pleading her to say 'ok'.

Again to much his hope being crushed to dust, she shook her head again. "No, move it again, a sofa is really looking ridiculous by the fire place."

'_You Think!?' _he thought in disbelief.

"Kyrie..." he began but she cut her off.

"Get to it!" she commanded, and Nero groaned as he moved the furniture again to do what she asked.

Grunting and being pushed against his will, Nero obliged to her commands besides he's grounded and at the mercy of her skilful cooking hands. If he disobeys her she might not let him eat again. Talk about 'positive' reinforcement.

* * *

The sun's rays shift from left to almost right at the window of their house. The clock ticks away ever so silently taking the time the day has to offer. Nero was already sweating hard as he pushes with all his might, the furniture one by one into place Kyrie instructed him. Often most he find the spot for furniture is somewhat ridiculous. He began to wonder if Kyrie is either out of her mind, skip breakfast, never slept last night or maybe just messing with him.

He thought that maybe it was the very latter that made Kyrie do this to him. But again another thought sets in, she usually do things with a purpose. Ever since Credo died, she often takes things seriously, and does only the things that will benefit her and Nero; Especially him. Maybe she was teaching him something? A value? A thought? Too many questions but a few but not sure answers pop to his head.

"Can we give it a break?" he said as he pushed the long sofa for a almost a hundredth time.

"Were almost there, just place the lamp stand by love seat over there and we are done" she said as she sat _very_ comfortably in chair she grabbed from the kitchen. Nero couldn't help but grumble silently on how women enjoy torturing men _especially _the likes of him. With the remains of his effort he carefully lifted the lamp stand and place it beside the seat. At last he was done.

He stepped back to see the work he'd done for almost four hours. But to much to his relief and joy, he was crushed at what he saw:

The arrangements of the furnitures were still THE SAME before he started. Meaning he is back in square one!

At the sight he was witnessing, Nero felt like exploding white hot rage all over the place. He is now fighting the urge to grab and strangle Kyrie for messing with him. No one messes with him during most of his lifetime, but Kyrie sure did know how to push and hit every nerves and buttons in his control panel and get away clean.

Eyes twitching and mouth opened, Nero stood frozen at the sight. A minute later he spoke silently, "The room is still the same"

"I don't think so." She replied calmly not afraid of the nearing Nuclear Meltdown that is Nero.

Nero looked at her in pure shock, horror and disbelief. _'She definitely gone nuts!' _he thought, eyes still twitching.

"Why did even said that!?" he said cynically, anytime his is going to blow a fuse.

Kyrie calmly stood from her seat and went beside Nero and point at the lamp stand he just held moments ago. "See, that was moved to a better spot so there is improvement." She said simply, her tone and posture never wavering to the threatening nuclear blast that will surely erupt.

Nero look at the direction at what she's pointing, and then took a deep sighed to calm himself down. Then he said in a calm tone "Sweetheart you should have said that in the first place."

She shot back a sultry smile at him "I know, but the there is no fun at that and besides I want you to learn something in the process. You will learn nothing if we take the easy way out."

"What would that be?" he raised his brows at her and she simply raised a hand at his face.

"Being industrious here in the house!" suddenly snapped at him then adding "This is for thinking your life without me, for those words that you uttered."

Nero was thrown back at her sudden outburst but take it all in nonetheless it was his fault after all. He shouldn't open his big mouth, if only Dante never started on the topic in the first place.

'_Wait a minute! Dante did open up the topic about women WHEN they ARE in the VICINITY of his house. DID he say it on purpose?' _he though, maybe Dante really expected this to happen to him. He is sure that if that hooligan is at the window, he bet Dante was laughing his butt off for his predicament.

'_I will show him! when I get back in the game I will show him!' _mentally snarling at the thought of how he would strangle Dante . he didn't notice Kyrie was shouting at him.

"Nero!"

"Wha-what?" he blinked his eyes to crash back to reality.

"Are you forgetting something?" she said while her hands are on her hips, giving away that 'trademark' that women have when they were pissed off or angry. But he found her very cute at it.

He silent for a second then his eyes widen in surprise "Oh yeah..." he didn't finished his sentence and made a beeline for the backyard. He has to deal with curtains. Kyrie followed him until she was on the doorway, smiling. At least she didn't need to remind Nero of the things he left out. That's a start.

"If you're wondering, your good old accomplice is not going to get away with this as well."

"Huh?" Nero looked at her confused.

"You know what I'm talking about..." she crossed her arms on her chest.

"Oh yeah" he turned back to his work then he grinned evilly. He knew what she was talking about: Dante.

"I got something better for him." Kyrie said before going back inside the house.

Nero manages to let out an evil laugh once he was alone, "Oh, that son of a bitch is going to get it now! I would be surprise if I saw you bruised out!" he said between his suppressed giggles.

* * *

The rest of the day went along smoothly, for him. Kyrie timed everything he did after he's done with the curtains. Sensing he was tired from the day's activity, she sends him off to bed early than usual which made Nero grow suspicions. He wanted to ask her what going on, but she just shrugged off.

Kyrie went upstairs for the night, but not to sleep but to grab the confiscated equipment from Nero, particularly the Blue Rose. She grabbed the revolver and its holster and straps it on her waist. Good thing that Nero taught her how to fight, at least protect herself in case she got into trouble. The gun was a little heavy, not that she mind. She used it before when Nero is teaching her how to shoot. Another good thing that she knows how to shoot and reload if she needs to, and as Nero said once to her a "crack shot".

She wearing white shirt, and blue jeans that really hugged her thigh; She thought if Nero could her now, she bet he was drooling at her looks; Not only for her cute, but also for him, sexy appeal. To add a little spice, she was carrying a gun. Talk about _sexy _hot shots.

With the gun strapped to her waist, she went down quietly and grabbed her leather jacket from coat stand, putting on and concealing the weapon underneath the fabric, then quietly headed for the door.

Little that she knows, Nero was still awake and was aware of her leaving the house. He decided not to sleep just in case things go from bad to worst. He let his sense take hold of Kyrie as she embarks on the mission to find and punish Nero 'accomplice'.

Smiling evilly, Nero muttered "Nice knowing you _old man_..."


	4. Hunter Becomes the Hunted

Early evening in Fortuna is still bristling with many people. Eager to get last minute of shopping before going to go home before the curfew strikes. Kyrie still managing in the crowd on the business district of the city, some of the few who knew her greeted her. a little walk and she stumble upon the bakery where she was a usual customer.

"Good Evening Kyrie, you're a little late to get the usual bread you always get. It is almost closing time" the baker said to her.

Kyrie smiled at him "It's okay, I just get a cheese cupcake."

"Sure thing, what about Nero?" the baker said as he get the hot cupcake she ordered.

"Nero is a little off the hook lately."

"Why?"

She took a bite of her cupcake, "because I said him so, Dante anyway is around to aid so I let Nero _rest_ for a while." If only the baker knew what Kyrie meant by _rest_ regarding Nero.

"Anyway, have you seen Dante?"

"Oh yeah, he passed by an hour ago, he bought the last stock of my banana splits. I never knew he likes those." The baker wondered why the famous and the son of Sparda love such treats.

"Really now, okay well see you tomorrow, I will first to order wheat fresh special bread you have."

"You are always first in line, you got it Kyrie. Goodnight"

"Goodnight" she left.

Kyrie continue to walk on the city streets, the people became less crowded as she walks by. Still looking for her victim, but alas she never found it. maybe its time to contact help. Stopping by a lamp post, she picks up her phone and dialled Trish.

"Hello?" a sultry voice said that is Trish.

"Hey Trish, right? Listen I need your help."

"What's the problem, demon trouble? Where is Nero?" the she devil asked with concern on her voice, surprising Kyrie. She may be a demon but she knows compassion, concern and love.

"Don't worry, I'm in no trouble. As for Nero, he's grounded for a while. He made a little mistake." Kyrie said with simply.

"Oh really I love to hear it."

"Maybe next time we meet. Anyway, do you know where Dante is?"

"Dante? What did he do?"

"Hmmm..." Kyrie tapped her chin then shook her head and smiled "Well, he is also involved Nero's mistake. Long story, I will tell you when I find him."

"Can't wait. Well he's on cherry avenue, strolling the area there for any stray demons."

Kyrie smiled at her news. Cherry avenue is just around the corner from where she was standing, meaning Dante is just nearby. Smirking Kyrie thought of a plan.

"I may need you help..." she said to Trish who perked up in curiosity at Kyrie's mystery story.

"I'm listening."

* * *

Dante walking the open road of Cherry Avenue bored. Most of the buildings in this avenue are still in ruins. Some where still on the process of being rebuilt. Over all there is nothing great to see. He yawned most of the time feeling a little sleepy, not only for the boring sites, but also the cool wind began to kick in.

Suddenly he stopped as he saw someone standing at the corner. His first instincts tell him that the figure he saw was a demon, he slowly move his hands towards his Ebony and Ivory, his two favoured pistols. Then he noticed the familiar shape of its face, he smiled and came closer.

"Hey, Kyrie your a little late for a walk in park. You should stay at home where it is safe." He said in his casual tone of voice which Kyrie sometimes finds a little smug. That's Dante alright.

"Sorry about that, I was just heading home. But I got a few errand to do first." she said in a calm and collective tone as her right hand slowly crawled underneath her coat to draw up the Blue Rose.

Dante already sense the danger he was into as he stepped back. he knew that Kyrie was talking about him. For what reason she was here in front of him, drawing something that will bring him a headache, he might be right: the reason she here was the _topic _he brought up with Nero in the vicinity of his house, and for talking it to him.

Kyrie didn't know he brought up the topic intentionally with Nero, what she did know is that Dante will also get his fair share of her wrath, for being there is in the crime scene.

Finally the young woman drew out the Blue Rose at plain sight while keeping an eye contact with him, who mentally gulped.

"Hey, what are you doing with that? Don't tell me you're not taking Nero's place." He maintain his casual tone to prevent his ever high ego and reputation from crashing down. He didn't think the Demon world community will laugh at him when he finally cowers at the wrath of a young woman. Not ever.

"No, I will not. I am only here to teach someone a lesson." She said. Dante may see her facial expression still calm and collected but clearly he could see the dark malice in her eyes. If her beautiful hazelnut eyes can kill and burn, he was dead like five minutes ago.

Stepping back while maintaining his facade, Dante said shrugging. "Well I hope, whoever it is teach him a good lesson but don't be to rash on him." He said. From Kyrie's perspective, Dante was already setting up the conditions of his punishment.

"Oh, I will..." at that she came closer, stalking her prey and Dante stepped back little more.

"Uhh, hey I am going by the way and you should too. It's getting late and Trish might be worried where I was." Dante said before mentally slapping himself at the silly words. Those words describe he was out of character and give away his fear to her in a golden platter.

Kyrie just smirk and said "Nero told me you are not afraid of anything. I heard a lot of stories about you, I really admire you. You are a sensible and honourable man, but sometimes lessons needs to be learned." Her tone was so calm that Dante thought he was debating a losing battle with the best lawyer in the world. Somewhat though, in her words he was flattered. She never knew him that well yet she puts her whole trust in him, he could say thanks but from what about she was gonna do, he might reconsider it.

Still though he said "Thanks, I never knew that persons like you still exist in this world."

She blush a little from his remark, "Thank you as well. Now..." she trailed off as she came even closer to him.

The next thing he knew he was walking away from her in a fast pace. Dante was known never to back down from a fight, he always comes out alive and well, Even the worst Demons that walked the Earth trembles in fear as they saw Dante. Oh yes he well built up a big reputation in the demon world that even speaking his name will send fear.

But right now, how come he was 'running' from a innocent young woman?

He swiftly turned to a nearby corner, and suddenly bumping in to Lady and Trish. His face showed relief.

"Hey ladies, nice to see you here but we have to go."

"What's the hurry Dante?" Lady asked confused.

"Well you see.. I got a little trouble..." Trish cut him off.

"Trouble? I'm sure the all mighty Dante can handle a little trouble." She said shrugging.

"Listen it's not what it seems I'll explain later we gotta go!" he tried to go past them but Trish send an small jolt at him making bounce in shock.

"You need to slow down, tell us what trouble is it." Trish said to him.

"Yeah its like, your not the Dante I knew off..." Lady said crossing her arms.

"Well. Long. Story. So let's go."

"We will not leave unless you tell us... hey Kyrie!" Trish suddenly greeted the young brunette woman behind Dante, who really turned white.

'_Damn!'_

"Hey, nice to see you here and catch that _man._" Kyrie replied as she went closer to Dante who froze.

Trish kept her facade and Lady is trying her best to stifle her laughs. Trish shot Dante a glance "Is Dante afraid of you?"

"I don't know..." the young woman replied sheepishly then quickly adding " I just wanted to teach him a lesson."

Pretending they have Kyrie's idea on what Dante has done, (Kyrie didn't told Trish and Lady what happened anyway) Trish smiled at Dante. "Well afraid of little girls are we eh?"

"No!" he croaked out.

"Good, because this is going to hurt, forgive me for this" Kyrie said apologetically as she raised the Blue Rose and aimed it at Dante. This action surprised both Trish and Lady, they never expected a girl like Kyrie knows how to handle weapons. Then again there is Nero to teach her right?

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

The crows flew away as the loud echoes of gunfire boomed out of the alley into Fortuna's airspace. After that silence once again ensured. Dante fell down clutching his neither regions and hitting back the pain after Kyrie emptied the six round cartridges Blue Rose into him. He will be fine though, the wounds will heal eventually but still it still hurt as hell. Suppressing his groan and going limp in front of the girls, Dante just closed his eyes and nurses the injured area as possible. He watched as Trish and Kyrie were talking in the end of the alleyway and Lady is keeping an eye on him.

"Be careful next time, Dante. Look's like I'm not the only one anymore who can shot your balls into pieces." She smugly said to.

"You wish!" he snarled back.

"Whatever" she just said and left him to joined the two women in the conversation.

"Hold on, Nero said that?" Trish said.

Kyire sighed "yeah he did so that's why I gave him a little heads up on not messing with me. If you know what I meant"

The she devil giggled at that, often times she own give Dante a lesson on being lazy or something. Lady did the same.

"Anyway, we got Dante from here. Thanks for the story and info. Don't worry know how to handle him. Besides I got a sidekick." Trish said motioning Lady who snickered. If there is anyone in world who would gladly torture Dante, it was her.

"Okay, I gotta home too." She turned towards the opposite direction.

"Hey, are going to be okay gonig home alone, if you want I can accompany you." Lady said concern.

"It's okay, I can handle this. Good night" she smiled and began to walk away.

Lady and Trish waved her good bye before dragging the poor Dante back to their apartment, to teach him some manners of their own.

Kyrie arrived home in less than ten minutes, just because she was walking faster. Slamming the door shut behind her, she took off her coat and proceed to went upstairs. But she to a peek first at the living room, she saw Nero was laying still in the couch with the blankets covering his body. She sighed and went back to the stair case, but she uttered out loudly

"I never knew I was _that _good at shooting, Trish and Lady were flabbergasted at my actions towards your accomplice."

She could swear Nero trying his best to contain his laughter, she heard snorts from the couch. Then she adds "Thanks for looking out for me out there I bet you loved what you just did." She then quickly went upstairs to retire for the night.

All the time Nero was smiling, not because of what she did to Dante. But he knew Kyrie was no longer mad at her, he know he was already forgiven. The thing to do now is to say his apology to her, and he couldn't wait to do it.

* * *

Incoming Transmission from Finn the Iron Man: This story is showing the other side of Kyrie that most never knew of. well everybody has to lose thier cool sometimes and be bitchy about it. there is more for her in the coming DMC stories. Stay tune for the last chapter and the continuation of Iron Bubblegum!


	5. We Kiss, We Make Up

With Dante taken care of, Kyrie focused her full attention on Nero. For the rest of the week she kept Nero on his toes. Copying his brother's discipline, Kyrie put the entire house down under martial law, everything was military precision. Nero has to woke up at six in the morning, make breakfast at six thirty, eat before seven and do the chore Kyrie said to him. Often times cleaning the furniture, arranging the house from the inside out, and doing laundry work.

Another week has passed and Kyrie made an overall inspection of their house. Every thing was spotless, not a single dust and debris on sight. The only thing to do is to renovate the external looks of the house. They went outside as Kyrie point out the spots that need renovation. It was still a mess, the inside maybe spotless but the outside was a mess, and the coat paint is already fading away. The tiles of the roof top were already scratching out; Nero knew the damage was done by the attack of the False Saviour.

"Before you could ask about the materials, here..." she handed a bundle of cash, making Nero eyes widen in shock.

"Where did you get this?"

"Lady thought it would be best if I had these, saying it has good use. That's for compensating for dealing with your accomplice she said."

"No wonder Dante has a never ending debt"

"Just go and get this done, I want progress on the house by afternoon." She said sternly

"Okay, I will go-..."

"On second thought, I will come with you." She said as she went inside to grab her sun hat. Nero looked at her dumbfounded by a second, '_she still thinks I going to escape her. Like you don't know me sweetheart.'_

Nero smiled at her looks, she is absolutely cute, and especially with the sun hat she was wearing now. He held out his arm to her which she gladly took a little possessively.

"Let's go" she said as she dragged him out for a walk.

They went to the hardware stores in Fortuna; most of the stores were close because the construction materials were all sold out. Nero was already a little irritated, it's been already hour and they don't have anything bought yet. He knew Kyrie was already irritated, despite that she kept well under her calm expression. Nero decided that they should take a break, but Kyrie already asked him.

"Nero, let's eat something, I-..."

"Yeah, already on it" he said as he dragged her to a nearby cafe.

After they have lunch, they went on their search. It took them another half an hour, almost went through the entire city and they are now on the last hardware store Nero know of. Fortunately for him, the things he need was available and it is the last stock, when they bought what they need they went for home, Nero carried the stuff and Kyrie is simply walking a little ahead of him. To any onlookers, they will think Nero is just a carrier of stuff, a very handsome one.

When they arrived home, it was afternoon, and it was in full swing. Nero sighed and turned to Kyrie as he set down the things he was carrying.

"Don't expect this to be finished today, it is already late." He said.

"I don't but I want progress and since you said it was late, then get to it."

Taking on a deep sigh, Nero went for a ladder and climbed up the roof. It was a mess, this would be easy if he can use his arm. But that's the problem; Kyrie wants the do things very manually. He looked down at the stashed material directly below him, then looked to Kyrie who was looking at him. Eyes pleading, she eventually nods and return inside the house.

Nero get her message clearly and smiled, "Oh, boy now this going to be a snitch"

For the first time in a long time, (for him) he uses his devil bringer's powers grabbing the materials he need using the white demonic energy of his arms and put them beside his. It is like a energy crane that picks up objects. Now he is more like a one man construction company.

He busy at his work that he failed to see Kyrie set up a tent umbrella a long back chair on their yard. She was watching him doing his work from the rooftop. The sun was bearing down on him and he had to remove his shirt to keep working. He was about look for hammer by the edge of the roof when he saw Kyrie looking at him. By looking at her, his spine tingled.

'_I know that look...' _

Even under the shade of her umbrella, Nero could see the expression she carrying at it very amused him. Her eyes were predatory, and she was biting her lip. She was staring rather lustfully in that muscular body of his. He thought that Kyrie is going to eat him alive. Nero just smiled and continued at his work, he is going to leave her there hanging, at least for now. When he was out of sight, he could swear that he heard her groan a little.

"Heh, talk about the 'Big tease'" he said before hammering the nails of the roof.

The renovation of the house took another two days for Nero, waited for the coat of the paint to dry up before painting a new coat. That consumed another two days to finish, by the time he was done. The house looked like brand new; the color was blue with white outlines. The door was polished; the roof top was renovated and painted red.

Kyrie just smiled at his work, "You know, you could be an engineer"

"Yeah, I am." He said rather dreamily as he stares at the house. Kyrie just gave him a slap in the face and went back inside leaving Nero nursing his soaring cheek. Once inside, she smiled both internally and externally, and she felt her heart about to explode from the sheer joy. If Nero could given this gift to her then its all worth it, because of that she completely forgiven Nero for what he did weeks ago.

Nero is still oblivious that Kyrie already forgiven him, but he'd done a lot and waited long enough to send his apology to her. Maybe tonight is the night, his finest hour. He just hopes that she is in the listening mood for his poor excuse of an apology; she knew he's not good at it.

* * *

That night, Kyrie sends him off to bed or rather his couch a little early than he usually go under her command. Nero looked at the clock as it says 8pm. She usually go to bed at 9pm, her reason is that she too tired but Nero didn't believe her. Instead of going to his couch, he went to the kitchen to grab a orange juice at the fridge, and gulp it down. He was thinking of his apology, how he was going to deliver it to her. Many formed in his head but none were very helpful or even serious. Finally he gave up, maybe he was just going to form up as he go, maybe not...

"This is too confusing, wait, I'm just making it worst Gahh!" he growled frustratingly, indeed he was making it complicated. He can just say a simple sorry and gave her a kiss and hug. That's it.

With a simple gesture and apology in his head he slowly made upstairs.

Kyrie sat in her bed in her room, she was wearing her blue nightgown. She was ready to sleep but she wasn't sleepy, her thought are circling Nero. Honestly she waiting for him to came to her and apologise. Knowing him, she knew Nero would never miss an opportunity to talk to her about this topic, she knew he was tired in all of this and wishing everything would go back to normal.

She took a deep sigh, "Maybe he will not come." She said sadly as her eyes became watery, if Nero is not going to go her she will be deeply hurt.

Suddenly there was knock on the door, and her heart jumped out of joy, guess he came after all.

"Kyrie, may I come in?" he asked politely from his side of her bedroom door. She immediately straightens up her posture and wiped her eyes for any stray tears.

"Yes, the door's open." She replied before immediately hearing the door open and closed and footsteps closing in on her. She felt him sat on the opposite edge of the bed and sighed.

"Kyrie I'm sorry."

"What for?" she said, she knew what was the meaning of his apology but she decided to play coy.

"For saying those things, I didn't mean any of it I-..." she cut her off.

"Then why saying it in the first place, I heard you said that what if I was _not _with you... Nero, you manage to think a life _without _me! Did you never realize that it really hurt me? Did you?" she turned to face him tears were already in her eyes, threatening to fall.

Feeling utter shame, embarrassment, and guilt, he looked down on the space of the bed between them. His heart was crushed into a million pieces. Now he hated himself more than anything, first he didn't save her in time during Sanctus' fiasco then this, thinking a life without her.

Biting his lip in guilt and hurt, he moved closer to her and grabbed her. Wrapping his arms around her, she immediately leaned towards him and bury her face to her neck as she sob.

"I'm sorry Kyrie, I'm so sorry. I should've said those words. I would never think life anymore without you; I still never forgave myself from failing to save you back then. I don't want to lose you, not anymore. Not anymore, I love you!" he said softly to her while taking in her cherry scent. He didn't notice his own tears falling down on him, until he finally sob as guilt, pain and shame washed him like water.

They stayed for a minute crying their pent up emotions up until Kyrie manage form courage to speak. Pushing herself off him, she stared into his tear soaked eyes, wiping away his tears, and then cupping his cheeks. "You won't lose me. Never in a million lifetimes." Then looking down at his chest she sighed "I'm scared though, scared of losing you." Whispering softly, tears fall down again on her creamy skin cheeks.

Now it was Nero's turn to wipe away her tears and cupped her cheeks. "You won't lose me, that's why everyday I tend to became stronger and better than before. I know I need it to ensure your safety because I don't want to put in a situation where I can't save you in time again. I will not forgive myself if something really happens to you."

She simply stared at him with her loving eyes. Nero mentally sighed and cheered, he knew was forgiven for he never saw that loving look since this incident began. Moving his forehead to hers, he said softly "Will you ever forgive me?"

Finally she smiled at him and nodded, "Of course, apology accepted." She said then crashing her lips to his in a loving kiss. He respond immediately, boy he really missed this. It's been while, he mentally noted to himself never to make her upset again, ever.

When they break off, they were both flushed from the intensity of the kiss. But obviously they want more than just a simple kiss. Nero thought of this as he clearly saw the intense desire within the hazelnut colored eyes of Kyrie, and she too saw the equal intensity in his eyes but she knew he was afraid to give in just yet. After all he was not the romantic type of person, yet trying to be.

Breaking the lustful eye to eye contact, she said blushing "Sorry I kick your _pride and joy_..." remembering that she kicked many times his neither regions for giving him a hard lesson.

"It's alright, it is nothing compared to what I did to you." Then a dark thought entered his mind, blushing as well he added "At least, it is intact. That's important"

Giving him an amused expression, she seductively smirked at him "Oh really, how about you show me _how _it works then?" her tone was a mixture of seduction and innocence that made Nero blushed even more.

"K-Kyrie" he stammered, he couldn't believe his was hearing. _'Does she want to...? Oh God' _he thought.

Enforcing her words, she shifted her position and straddled his lap. Body pressing against his, he groaned a little. Her soft breast are clearly felt by his chest and could have sworn he also felt her hard nipples beneath the fabric poke his skin.

Wrapping her arms around him she pressed and body to him further and slightly grind her hips to his, she whispered "Nero please, I know your doing your best to protect me , but at least let me show how much I love you. Let's do this, make love to me." The last words makes her face completely red with lust.

Gulping loudly, he stared at her rather startled, "A-a-are you s-sure?" he stammered, he can't believe this is happening.

Nodding eagerly and giving smack kisses at his lips, she said "More than anything in world Nero, more than anything. Please." Then she adds "think of this as making up for punishing you too harsh."

"I deserve that..." he kisses her again, his hands roaming her back, fingers trailing to reach the bottom edge of her gown.

Gasping for air from the deep kiss, Kyrie replied "yeah, but you also deserve _this_..." she goes for it again. Her hands were ruffling his snowy hair. He groaned in their kiss, he loves her petting his hair.

Nero began to lift up her gown ever so slowly, his touch is travelling down her smooth skin. She couldn't help but moan in their kiss. She broke off as he lifted the gown off her leaving her almost nude. Nero gasped in amazement at the sight before him. He skin is glowing in light, her breast was absolutely perfect, not big nor small for her body frame, it simply just have right size and the right amount of firmness in it.

Kyrie has to snap him out of his trance at her by bringing her hands beneath his shirt. Getting her message, he lifted off his shirt too making her easily roam her hands through out his torso. She saw several scars danced across his body, Kyrie sighed. She knew that he risked his life everyday for the safety of Fortuna and her. It is only now that she knew the extent of how much effort he put into it.

"Keep staring like that and I won't be responsible for my actions" he teased making her blush harder.

"I was not staring, I, I-..." she looked away but Nero force her face to looked at him.

"I what?" he raised a brow; his hands are slowly making its way to breast.

"I-... Ahhh" she gasped, closing his eyes as Nero immediately proceed to work wonders on her breast. First the right breast; sucking, kissing the soft mound. His devil bringer arm is massaging her left, every squeeze makes Kyrie gasped a little louder making him even spurred louder. His tongue his circling the delicate bud as it sticks out even further. He then proceeds to her left breast showering it the same affection and attention like the first. Kyrie just jumped at the pleasure she was experiencing, her back arched she pressed her body to him, making him groan loud in his throat. His saliva is trailing in both of her breast as Nero painted them with it.

"Nero! Ahh!" she gasped, his arms roaming around her. Then suddenly he broke away and found her lips again. Their tongues dancing together in lovely rhythm that Nero couldn't help but moan in the pleasure of the kiss and the touch of her dandy hands. Slowly the moved themselves on the bed and Kyrie pushed him down to the pillows, their lips never parting.

Nero didn't even noticed that Kyrie manage to reach the waistband of his pants. Tugging it gently, "be fair Nero, show yourself" she said seductively.

"Go ahead, it's all yours." He said embarrassed and a little smugly.

Starting from his lips, Kyrie travelled downwards towards her destination. Her hands stroking him through the fabric making Nero moan low in his throat, pleasing his lover even more. Smirking, Kyrie moved her lips towards his chest, sucking tenderly on both of his nipples, biting it slightly. As she lowers her lips, she strokes him faster making his moans going louder. Until finally she reaches her destination, tugging off the waist band of his pants, Nero help her by lifting his waist and she quickly remove the remaining clothes he had, blushing red as looked at his lover who is staring at his pride and joy, standing out in its glory.

He closed his eyes and head thrown back to the pillows when Kyrie glide down her slender fingers at his manhood wrapping around them and stroke it firmly. She loved the touch of him, so warm, so tender, and it seems to grow harder as she picks up her pace.

Nero was in utter bliss as her lover tries her hardest to please him. He began to respond to her touch by buckling hips into her hand, Kyrie held him down as she makes another move that sends him flying in heaven. She began to kneed on his manhood, kissing the tip then sucking the flesh, her tongue circling the tip. Her head bobbing up and down on his flesh, taking in more into her mouth in every bob.

"Kyrie!" he gasped as extreme pleasure sore throughout his body.

She continued her deed for Nero thinks it was forever. He doesn't mind if she does do it forever, he never want the sheer feeling to end. But unfortunately it ended; Kyrie abruptly stopped and looked at him with pure lust. Her lips formed at thin 'bridge' with the tip of his manhood. Nero groaned begging for more but his heart suddenly melt as she stares at her features.

"_She was SO cute!" _he thought, resisting the urge to put her down and take forcibly, Nero bit his lips waiting for her next move.

Kyrie somewhat read his mind and slipped off her underwear, leaving her fully nude. Nero once again stares at her perfect body; eyes immediately landing on her clean sex. A few hairs but nonetheless for Nero, clean. She blushed under his intent inspection of her, arms instinctively move to cover her sex.

"Nero don't stare like that, you're freaking me out" she said shyly.

Nero turned back to look at her cute face. "Hey don't..." he removed her hands and placed it over his. Then carefully he flipped her over so he was on top of her. Their eyes never breaking contact as Kyrie gulped on whatever is coming next. She took a glance at his manhood stood, ready and aimed at her entrance. For a moment she thought it _would _never fit in.

Turning her eyes back to his, she saw the universe within his eyes. Not only lust, but also the intensity of love he had for her. At that instant she knew Nero would never leave her side as long as he exist. Maybe even death would never separate him from her.

"Nero..." she whispered, her words long gone from her mouth. She never felt so loved so much before. Nero was the only one who showed her this way.

His response was crash his lips to her in a deepest and most passionate kiss they've ever done. Closed eyes she let Nero take the lead as he poked her lips with his tongue which she happily obliged. Moaning into the kiss, Kyrie didn't notice that Nero was already moving his manhood towards her. She was busy kissing him deeply as she could as a sudden sharp pain crashed to her senses making her broke the kiss and wince in pain. His manhood has already entered her, and ever so slowly going deeper into her.

"Ahh!" she gasped, a mixture of pain and pleasure is swiftly coursing through her until it broke her hymen causing her to take an sharp breath, a couple of tears escape her eyes.

Seeing her tears, Nero stopped and looks at her with concern. "Do we need to stop? Doesn't it hurt?"

No, no keep going please. Fill me Nero, take me... I- I want you." she said before kissing his cheek to reassure him.

As he reached the base, Nero stayed still for a while to let Kyrie adjust to him. He kept her busy as he assaulted her with kisses and touched from both his human hand and his devil one. Kyrie found the touch of his devil bringer arm pleasurable. The rough scales sends shivers through her spine as it massages her breast, squeezing it making the hard nipple stick out even more.

After a while, Nero looked to her once more, "Are you okay?" he received a nod from her, urging him to go on to take her.

And he did.

Slowly but surely, he began to pull out until the tip was inside before putting it back again with the same speed. He felt her walls resisting the action making Kyrie gasped in pain, her hands wrapping around his back, holding it tighter. He winced at her reaction and carefully moved inside of her until she was used to it. A few more thrust and her walls were slowly welcoming her. he felt his manhood going ever so slippery inside of her, and her expression slowly starting to show bliss until she moaned out with eyes closed.

"Ooohhh! Nero!" she moaned making Nero picked up the pace a little more.

With the pain gone, Kyrie began to meet his thrust with her own, grinding her hips in rhythm with him. She heard her moan at her response and she feel to lose herself at him. She puts his head on the crook of her neck and kissed the top of his head.

"That's it Nero, Ahhh! Aahh!" she gasped as his thrust going harder and deeper into her.

He felt that he was going to edge any moment but he wanted to last longer for her. Kyrie wants it too, so she forced Nero to stop and flipped him off the bed once more making him top of him. His manhood is still within her as she flipped him over, now she was _riding _him.

Grinding her hips into him, Kyrie started in a fast pace to keep Nero's pace going. But soon he found herself getting tired. He reached out with his hands and gropped her breast, making her spurred on her actions. Closing eyes, she tried to concentrate on pleasuring his lover as much as she could. She heard him groan as her hips grind into him a little roughly until finally she was pent up. Nero reached out to her and held both her arms, hands interlink with each other.

He thrust upwards into her, making her gasped again. "Ahhh... aahhh!" her firm breast were bouncing in every thrust. "Nero...Ahh!"

Nero wants to finish properly so he flipped her again. Once on top once more, Nero puts his devil bringer hand over her left hand and interlinked his fingers to hers. He continued to thrust into her, faster and faster as his hips could take him. Kyrie was in utter bliss, as his lover continued to take her inch by inch.

Finally Nero was near to the climax and he sense she too was ready.

"Nero... N-Nero I'm about t-too..." she didn't finish her sentence as another moan escaped from her lips.

"Ready?"

"Go please, fill me your love! I will welcome you, come inside" she said blushing at her words.

A few more thrust and Nero reached his peak. The last thrust was the most strongest of all, as he slammed it home, his manhood slightly twitch before shooting the mother lode into her. Strong spasm of his white hot seed went through her and filled her womb to the brim. She felt him feeling her and she triggered her own climax and hugged his manhood tight squeezing every drop out of him.

It was over and he was finally hers, in heart, mind, body and soul. They now owned each other and nobody can express the happiness they both felt. If this active union result something wonderful then so be it.

Weariness taking hold after the extreme experience, Kyrie looked at the weary Nero who was still panting hard. "That, that was amazing Nero, I feel so happy" she whispered to his ear before kissing it and his cheek.

His reply was a kissed on her lips once more, before quickly breaking off. "You good as well, you really did _break my back_" he said making her blushed again.

Raising a brow on his comment, she said cockily "At least I broke it in a good way." Then a thought came to mind, "I wonder how with 'junior' would react?" she said.

It took a good half a minute for Nero to get her message, when he realized her words her eyes widen in shock. "Thinking of names already? What if it is a girl?" he asked smiling at the thought of having a family.

"We'll figure it out but not today..."

He moved out of her and lay besides her, who immediately cuddled next to him. He moved the blankets of her bed to cover their bare bodies, he took a glace on the wet spot beside her legs where he spilled everything into her, guess some did escape after all.

Once they were tucked in he wrapped his devil arm around her, which glowed brightly golden. In turn she puts her arms on his bare torso and leaned her head to his shoulder. Nero taking in her cherry scent as he kissed her forehead before muttering

"I love you Kyrie"

She looked up to him with her huge cute hazelnut eyes and said the sweet words he longed to hear "I love you too my Nero." Her tone was so smooth that Nero felt he flew once again to heaven.

Sleep began to overtake them and Nero took hold of her possessively. She in turn shifted her position comfortably, purring at the touch of his skin and the warm feeling of his body heat.

"I will promise that I will never make you upset again." he said suddenly, startling her purring moment.

"You better..." she said, her fingers began dancing random circles in his chest.

"Yeah, learned my lesson, don't worry." Then a thought came to mind, "I wonder what happen to poor old Dante?"

Kyrie looked at him again, "I shot him" she said simply like it was a common thing.

"What?" he looked back at her wide eyed.

"I shot him" she said again, before Nero could ask with what weapon, she added "I borrowed your Blue Rose"

"I thought it was confiscated, you confiscated my stuff."

"It was, but it is still yours."

"Point taken" he sighed then a thought crossed his mind. "Gee I wonder where that bastard is now?" he wondered again before Kyrie pinched him for saying foul words.

"Nero!" she warned.

"Sorry, hey tomorrow morning, I will have a special buffet for you, for teaching me everything." He said enthusiastically.

"I look forward to it." she smiled before yawning.

"Let's get some rest Kyrie, I'm spent. I gotta lot of work to do tommorow."

"Nice to see you are finally industrious Nero! Now I'm impressed, Goodnight" she said before kissing him hard on his lips, then she mentally said a quick prayer for the both of them.

"Goodnight Kyrie." he took a deep breath and held Kyrie close to him as they both fell into sandman's lands together hoping to see each other in the land of dreams. Nero's mind made the mental memo note permanently etched to his brain saying: 'Never pissed off a Woman again, their wrath is really something to be reckoned with.'

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Put your back into it Dante, is that all you got." Lady taunted him as she sat comfortably on the sofa, she was watching the badly bruised Dante mopping up the floor their apartment. Trish was sitting on the table eating his pizza to add absolute torture.

"I am! I am doing it, could you stop already!" he shouted back at her which earned him a short jolt from Trish. He looked at her and saw his pizza being eaten away. He watched in horror.

"That's MY PIZZA!" he shouted, his hands pointing at the she devil and the pizza she holds.

"Not anymore, if you want _you're _pizza, then finish the job or you won't be eating again." Trish said as she took another bite, adding extreme agony to Dante' part. He groaned frustratingly and Lady laughed loud at his predicament. She couldn't believe the 'all mighty and great Dante' being subdued by her and Trish. She is going to enjoy this. Now Dante knew the meaning of a Woman's wrath one way or another.

All the time, they are focused so much on Dante's predicament that they forgot to turn off the television. The television was opened for a while now but no one was watching nor listening to it, suddenly the program was shifted to breaking news. The news stated:

"_At exactly 1:00pm local time, Moscow is under attack from a massive force of demons. The city is chaos, local authorities and the Russian Military is handling the situation but it is getting worst as the said demons were too many to handle. Satellites are still finding the exact location of the source of these creatures but they will have the answer soon enough. Thousands of Russian citizens fled the country and desperately crossed borders into Ukraine, Poland, and other former Soviet states, but the majority kept pushing westwards. The Prime Minister is also evacuated and temporarily set up his government from London, United Kingdom." _

The screen shows the Russian Police and military fighting off the hordes of demons in the streets, some soldiers were skewered and split in half by the claws of larger demons. Some did fall down dead as a barrage of bullets pierced their body, but they were too many. The streets were deserted and the only moving vehicles were the tanks, personnel carriers, and police cruisers. The reporter is seen behind him is a Russian T-90 tank firing its main cannon at the corner of the street, he winced as he heard the cannon fire and the screams of soldiers as he knew they were torn apart by the ravaged demons. Various gunfire was heard as the camera took a glimpse of a squad of soldiers firing their assault rifles at the direction were the tank was firing, clearly the demons were nearby. His reporting was cut short, when a soldier ushers him out because the demons were closing in.

"_Another breaking news, the United States of America has formed an International alliance with its European and Asian Allies. Dubbed the 'Allied Nations' or 'Allies'. This organization is vowed to protect the world from demon attacks that were increasing in an alarming rate. Recently Paris was attacked, followed by the events in Berlin, Warsaw, Amsterdam, Rotterdam, Luxembourg and Brussels. The Allies were moved into action as the said members send their military aid to help the troubled nations._

All the time the image shows various minor attacks happening throughout Europe, smoke was coming in from certain parts of the city. German Military sends in its tanks to secure the affected area of the city. In Paris, French police are now all armed to the teeth with assault rifles and armor, and a curfew was implemented. Netherlands imposed Martial law, as soldiers and tanks crawl through the streets of Amsterdam. Polish Air force with the aid of the Britain's Royal Air Force are fighting off an armada of flying demons above Warsaw, the camera manage to caught an Polish fighter jet going down in flames as four demons rip the aircraft apart.

_The overall supreme general of the Allied forces fell on the command of the famous American General, General Jackson Darby. Gen Darby, recently met up with the Russian Prime Minister and promise to reclaimed his country from the hands of demons and know who is the right man for the job." _

If only some deity out there made a sign for Trish or Lady to turn their heads on the television as the news flash appeared. But alas it was too late for the time they turned their attention, the news a long gone. Trish moved to the television and turned it off.

They will have their fun for now, but sooner or later they will know they are in a big surprise. For the world is now once again on the balance between light and darkness.


End file.
